


Bathtub Boredom

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is kinda like Misha, Comfort, Drinking, Friendship, Heartbreak, Human AU, M/M, Party, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a wrong number when trying to annoy Jo, and in return gets more than he thought he ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Boredom

Dean lazily skimmed his hand through the water in his bath as he relaxed in the hot water. It had made his skin go slightly flushed and he closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

A smirk fell on to his face as he thought of a fun way to pass the time and reached to dry his hand then grab his phone. 

He opened up a text and typed in a number from memory, then ducked his head under the water; shaking off most of the water from his face then taking a selfie before attaching it to the text and hitting send with the comment of _"brd in th bth slfie! U off 2 Ash's ths wknd? :D"_

Dean knew it was probably a little cruel to message Jo like that, but the kid was practically his sister. And if he couldn't tease his sort-of siblings, then who could he tease? 

Besides, the amount of times they'd stripped and put each other to bed after drinking too much it wasn't like they'd not seen the other without clothes on. Though Dean did always leave all of her underwear on when he had to help her out. 

Dean grinned as his phone chirped and opened the text without looking at it, ready for the barrage of insults that were probably waiting for him. 

_"Message received, 15:06  
Same."_ and there was a picture.... That wasn't Jo. 

Dean glanced at the number and groaned as he realised he'd typed two numbers in the wrong way around, then his eyes slid to the picture again. 

Holy shit that guy was gorgeous. 

His blue eyes seemed to shine with the smile on his face, and his black hair stuck up at odd angles from where he'd apparently pushed it off his face after dunking it under the water to match Dean's selfie. The water droplets on his face and chest seemed to sparkle and Dean could see a healthy tan over the guy's skin. But his face. Holy fuck his face. 

The eyes were gorgeous enough, and so blue it almost hurt, but the guy had a chiselled jaw and a brow to die for. His eyes were crinkled at the corners and his nose was scrunched up slightly with the huge smile he had on his face. 

Dean stared open mouthed at the picture for a few minutes before realising he'd been imagining what the muscles in those shoulders looked like when holding him above another person. 

That other person being Dean for a few moments, and Dean had got rather warm in a way that wasn't related to the heat of his bath water. 

_"Message sent, 15:13  
Shit. Sry man, was ment 2 annoy a frnd with tht nd got 2 ov th nmbrs mxd up :("_

Dean put his phone on the shelf next to the bath and sunk his head under the water with his hands over his face. He stayed under for as long as he could and only moved out when his lungs threatened to give out. 

He kinda just wanted to breathe in so as to not have to deal with that embarrassment. 

Dean huffed a sigh and quickly washed himself, the relaxed state he was in before gone now he'd made an ass of himself. He dunked his head under the water to wash out the shampoo he'd used and wiped the droplets from his face before pulling the plug and getting out of the bath. 

With a towel wrapped around him Dean picked up the phone and tapped a button to show if he had any texts. 

There was one. 

From the unknown number. 

With his heart picking up a little Dean swiped his phone to open it and clicked on the message icon. 

_"Message received 15:14  
What, no picture this time?"_

With a picture of the same face pouting and pulling the most amazing puppy dog eyes Dean's ever seen. 

And growing up with Sammy that meant they were puppy eyes that could make someone kill for a complete stranger. 

Dean snorted and snapped a quick selfie of him pouting back and replied. 

_"Message sent 15:30  
Bttr? Srsly, sry man."_

Dean wandered out of his bathroom and into his bedroom as his phone chirped again and glanced at the screen. 

_i"Message received 15:31  
Much."_

This time with a picture of the same guy with his eyes closed and face scrunched up and a smile on it, his shoulders shrugged up to his ears but with a different background. Dean snorted and grinned, he snapped a picture of himself raising one eyebrow and looking judgemental. 

_"Message sent 15:32  
Wht th hel is tht fce?"_

Dean tossed his phone onto his bed as he pulled on a pair of boxers then towelled his hair dry, grinning as his phone made a noise again and looking eagerly at the picture. It was of the guy scowling. And god he looked adorably hot doing that. 

_i"Message received 15:33  
It's a happy face."_

Dean laughed and snapped a picture of him making a face of realisation. 

_i"Message sent 15:33  
Ooooooh ryt. I thout u'd hurt urslf :P"_

His phone was quiet for a few minutes while he pulled on jeans and a shirt and spiked his hair with gel and Dean thought that was the end of it. He was just putting together a sandwich to eat on the way to work when it went again. 

_"Message received 15:54  
Assbutt."_

With a picture of the guy glaring directly at the camera. And god if that wasn't more hot than the little scowl from before Dean didn't know what else would be. The guy was still topless. 

Dean doubled over laughing and leant on the counter before snapping a picture of him raising his eyebrow and grinning. 

_"Message sent 15:56  
Assbutt? Wht r u syin bout my butt?? My ass is glorious ;)"_

Dean downed the last of his coffee before slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys before the phone went again. 

_"Message received 16:00  
Well we'll have to see about that won't we?"_

The guy was smirking with lowered eyelids and a raised eyebrow. The only thing missing was a lip bite and Dean might have had to do more than just adjust his crotch. Dean snapped a pic of him winking. 

_"Message sent 16:02  
It tks sum1 vry special 2 c my ass. So u'll hve 2 b patient."_

He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed the sandwich, dashing to his car so he wouldn't be late, and was soon swinging out of the parking lot for his apartment building. The chirp from his phone sounded when he was half way to work, but Dean resisted the urge to check it till he pulled into his space and parked up. 

_"Message received 16:10  
Oh I can be very patient. Don't you worry."_

The picture was of him with his head cocked to one side and biting his lip. Dean squirmed a little in his seat but grinned. 

A picture of a cocky smile followed this text. 

_"Message sent 16:20  
Hu sed I ws wrid? Gt wrk nw, sry agen 4 th wrng num. Hd a laf tho, thnks fr nt bing weird abt it :)"_

Dean sent another after it with him waving. He didn't know why but the fact that the guy had played along to make Dean feel like he wasn't as much of an idiot made Dean feel a lot happier than he had in a while. 

Dean's phone chirped as he locked the car. 

_"Message received 16:21  
No problem, and it's fine. I had a good laugh with it too. We should do this again sometime. Have fun at work!"_

With a picture of the guy smiling brightly and waving back. 

Dean walked into work with a massive grin stuck to his face and Jo and Ash gave him weird looks. 

"What's got you so happy cowboy?" Jo asked, flicking an apron at him which he caught and tugged from her grasp as Ash sniggered. 

"Can't a man be happy, Joanna-Beth?" 

"Of course he can!" Ellen said as she wandered into the back, "Jo you leave Dean alone. I honestly don't know why the poor boy puts up with you as his best friend," she said as she hugged Dean and grinned at Jo. 

"'Cos he's that much of a loser he'd have no friends if it wasn't for me," Jo grinned back as Dean laughed and moved out into the bar to begin his shift. 

\------ 

The Roadhouse was busy that night, there was a game on and everyone who could spare the time had packed themselves into the bar to watch it with as many friends as they could. 

Dean felt like there were blisters on top of blisters on his heels and cursed himself for wearing new boots on a game day. Jo just laughed at him when he complained about it and Ellen just threw some bandages at him and told him to "quit your whining, it's your own fault!" while Ash nearly dropped a pint from laughing at him so much. 

Dean also spent most of the night doing double takes at every pair of blue eyes he saw. 

He didn't even know where the guy lived. It probably wasn't in his back yard anyway; it was way more likely that he lived in a completely different state and would never run into him in the street. 

Dean wasn't sure whether he was pleased or upset at that thought considering the nature of their 'meeting'. 

Still, every pair of blue eyes made him start slightly, and Jo had noticed. So at the end of the night when they were cleaning she bumped her hip into his and joined him at scrubbing the tables. 

"What's been up with you, bro? You've been weird all night. And very smiley. Who are they? Spill." 

Dean sighed, "Jo, you are an annoying sister-I-never-had, do you know that?" Dean grinned as Jo replied with 'obviously' and whacked her with his cloth, earning him a squeal and a flick of water at his face, "there isn't a 'they', I just... Tried messing with you earlier and typed your number in too fast so text the wrong guy a stupid pic. He replied with something as stupid to make me feel less like a dick." 

"Awwwww, that's just cute. So when are you meeting him?" Dean spluttered and Jo grinned, "oh come on, you've bee going all doey eyed all night and you didn't ask to meet him? Even for a coffee?" 

"No, Jo, I didn't just solicit some random dude who I texted by accident into a date with me. Guy could be a serial killer." 

"Show me." 

Dean released a long-suffering sigh as Jo dried her hands and held them out for Dean's phone, but flicked his phone towards her as he finished off her table and she looked through the conversation. 

"Ohmygod." Jo breathed when she first caught sight of 'Blue Eyes', as Dean was now referring to him as. 

"I know," Dean sighed, fluttering his eyelashes at Jo and putting his chin on his hand, he laughed when Jo shoved him and read through the conversation. 

"'We should do this again', do you think you will?" 

Dean shrugged and took his phone back. They'd finished the last of the tables (Jo only joining him when there were two left to do because she'd cleaned behind the bar and across the booths whilst Ash did the main floors and Ellen did the back room) so Dean grabbed both their buckets and wandered into the kitchen to pour them away. 

"Seriously, Dean, are you gonna text him again?" 

"Why would I?" Dean frowned in confusion. 

"Well, he's saying you should." 

Dean sighed as Ash came into the room, "Jo, please stop trying to find me a hook-up, I told you I'm not interested in that stuff any more. I'm fine as I am." 

"Dean, I know Lisa broke your-" 

"Aaaaaand that's enough of that," Dean turned a glare on her as Ash hissed in a breath and glanced at him, "seriously, Jo, just drop it, okay. I'll get to stuff in my own time but that is one scab that ain't gonna heal any time soon. And if you poke it it's gonna take way longer to heal, so please, just drop it." 

Dean walked away and grabbed his jacket and keys, dropping his folded apron onto the shelf and stepping out into the cool air outside the bar. He breathed it in deeply and closed his eyes before walking to his car and unlocking the door. 

His phone chirped and Dean felt his stomach flip, he'd had no texts while at work but he'd been secretly hoping for Blue Eyes to send him something. Even though he knew he shouldn't and he'd sworn away from those feelings for as long as he could, he kinda wanted to continue flirting. 

Though he didn't know what he'd do if it got to being more than just casual flirting. 

Probably fuck it all up as usual. 

Dean shook his head and opened the message, it was from Jo and had a picture of a puppy giving sad eyes "Blue Eyes' were better" Dean thought, and a caption of _"sorry, here's a peace offering."_ Dean snorted and replied with a confirmation that it was okay as long as she stopped mentioning it, and Jo agreed. 

He started up the car and drove home via a pizza place, his phone chirping again as he got back in with the warm box and choosing to wait till he got back home to see what it was. 

After he'd got home and eaten his pizza he remembered that his phone had gone off. He pulled it from his pocket to see the unknown number flashing a message at him. Dean felt that flip in his stomach again. 

_"Message received 00:30  
Bedtime. Night."_

With a picture of blue eyes snuggled into a pillow, his hair everywhere and looking like he'd actually already been asleep, a small smile on his face and his eyes looking soft and caring. 

Dean gulped and smiled slightly. He snapped a picture of him laying on his couch and smiling, then tapped out a reply. 

_"Message sent 01:02  
Sry if ths wks u, jst gt in. Nite."_

Dean moved to get ready for bed, hearing his phone chirp from his room while brushing his teeth so wandered to get it while not stopping. 

_"Message received 01:15  
Dirty stop-up. Get to bed."_

With a picture of blue eyes scowling but with a small smile, his head lifted up from the pillow and pointing a finger at Dean. 

Dean laughed and breathed in toothpaste, so had to stop to cough for a couple of minutes before he could reply. He stuck his toothbrush back in his mouth and pulled a face that he hoped said 'give me chance' with his hand up in the air in a shrug next to his face then held his toothbrush between his teeth to type. 

_"Message sent 01:20  
I wrk in a bar. Gv me chnc. Goin nw :P"_

He dropped the phone back down and went to rinse out his mouth, stripping to his boxers and climbing into bed before answering the message he got. 

_"Message received 01:22  
Oh. Well you're forgiven then."_

Blue eyes was winking and grinning again. 

Jesus christ. 

_"Message sent 01:30  
Dmn ryt I am. G2g 2 slp nw, shit 2 do tmrw. Nite blu eys."_

Dean attached a picture of him laying in bed with one eye closed and waving at the camera then sent the text. He snuggled into his pillow and grinned as his phone chirped again and quickly opened up the message. 

_i"Message received 01:31  
Your spelling is atrocious. Goodnight, Green Eyes. Sleep well."_

With a picture of him waving back and winking. 

Dean fell asleep pretty quickly with a smile on his face. 

\------ 

Dean woke up still smiling, he pulled on some sweatpants and bounced into his kitchen, then made himself a cup of coffee and some toast. 

He needed to get some things for the party that weekend, it wasn't just a regular party, it was a Dr. Badass party. Which meant that there were going to be a million people there, and so everyone was asked to bring something to put towards the food, everyone brought their own booze, and Dean had been tasked with getting chip nibbles. 

It was normally what he got given because he thought of everything. He'd get something that everyone would enjoy and multiple types of them. So more often than not it was Dean who got the chip side of the snacks and didn't have to worry about the more awkward things like pizza or anything else. 

Dean sung to himself as he got ready for the day, pulling on jeans and a tee as he made a mental list of what went down well last time and what there was a lot left over of, adjusting the amounts of each thing before writing them out on a slip of paper and tucking it into his pocket. 

Still with a spring in his step, despite the dull weather, Dean walked to his car and got into the driver's seat, whistling as he did. He'd just set off when his phone chirped at him and he glanced at it, intrigued, but waited till he pulled into the store lot and then checked the message. 

_"Message received 11:05  
Morning, Green Eyes. I hope I didn't wake you."_

With a picture of blue eyes in a faded AC/DC tee and out on what seemed to be a jog. He had blackberries in between his lips with his face right next to the vine and had his eyebrows raised, it looked like it had been raining on him as well. 

Dean laughed and snapped a picture of him grinning widely. 

_"Message sent, 11:40  
Mrnin, blu eys. Nah, I got shit 2 do 2day rmmbr? Crfl wth th berys. Cud b nythin on em :P"_

He jumped out of the car and was half way around the grocery store before his phone chirped again, Dean moved the small cart he was using to one side and opened up the message, his stomach doing that little flip again when he saw that Blue Eyes had removed his shirt and had towel-touseled hair with said towel draped over one shoulder. He was also pulling a face and sticking out a purple coloured tongue. 

_"Message received, 12:01  
Seriously. Your spelling is terrible. I have to read each of your tests at least twice before I figure out what you're saying. The berries were fine, I know the woman who grows them. She uses nothing but love to make them juicy. And I came away with a full punnet."_

Dean rolled his eyes and took a picture of him swearing at the camera (after checking to see there were no kids about). 

_"Message sent, 12:04  
Screw you, blue eyes. That better? It's just so much quicker to type without the extra letters. Saves space too. Glad about the berries though, wouldn't want you getting ill :)"_

Dean finished his shopping and was checking out when his phone went again, a smile jumped on to his face unbidden and the cashier smiled at him. 

"That your girlfriend?" 

Dean blinked at her, the woman was a lot older than him and looked quite motherly, she was someone Dean chatted to often when he came through this store so he smiled politely. 

"Nah, just a... Friend who I've only recently met. We've been having an ongoing picture war and it's quite fun," Dean's grin widened as the cashier laughed and said it sounds like it was, then Dean had to move so he wasn't holding up the queue. 

When he'd got everything into the boot of his car he left it open and perched on it to read the message. 

_"Message received, 12:20  
Much better, thank you. It may be easier to type it like that but it causes headaches at the other end. But yes, I won't get ill unless she poisoned them. So if I stop replying for any length of time send an ambulance. What are your plans for the day?"_

Dean snorted and took a picture of the stuff in his trunk. 

_"Message sent, 12:25  
Effortttttttt. Hopefully she isn't the crazy kind of berry woman, then, 'cos there could be problems with me sending an ambulance to a place I've got no clue where you are :P shopping and getting ready for a party tomorrow, you?"_

Dean closed the boot and drove home, his phone chirped at him twice as he did and he checked them both when he pulled in to the parking lot at his apartment. 

The first was from Jo, checking if he'd already done his shopping and if not could she have a lift to get hers too, Dean responded saying he had but he'd happily swing by and help her get hers when he'd unpacked. 

The second was Blue Eyes. Dean had even saved that as his name and number now. 

_"Message received, 12:32  
I much prefer the sight of your face if I'm honest. Though that seems like it will be an epic sized party, are you feeding an army?!"_

The face was pouting again, but had put on a t-shirt. Dean almost missed the lack of cover. 

Dean grinned and pulled a face at the camera pretending to be bashful. 

_"Message sent, 13:00  
Awww I'm touched :D I might as well be, there's always a LOT of people at Ash's party. Which is tomorrow, by the way. So if I don't respond to anything don't think I'm ignoring you, I'll just not be able to hear anything and it'd be a bit rude to check my phone all the time. Sorry. This takes ages to type."_

He quickly took his shopping upstairs then jogged back down to his car to go pick up Jo, replying to his latest message when he got sat back in the car. 

_"Message received, 13:02  
Perfection takes practice, Green Eyes. You should know this with your face being as God-like as it is. I will refrain from crying into my ice cream when I don't get a response tomorrow night, don't worry."_

There was a picture of him winking and pointing at the camera with a half-sided grin. Dean both laughed and blushed slightly. 

Dean took a pic of him wiping his forehead in relief. 

_"Message sent, 13:20  
How flattering, thank you blue eyes ;) good. I wouldn't want you to be miserable because of me. Going to help a friend with her bit of the party food shopping now, so probably won't respond for a bit. Have fun!"_

His phone chirped while he was on his way to Jo's, and when he got outside of her place he parked at the curb and glanced at it, Blue Eyes was sulking but waving at the camera. 

_"Message received, 13:25  
Okay, have fun yourself! And try to leave some party food for the rest of us, okay?"_

Dean snorted as he honked his horn and tucked his phone into his pocket, a smile fixed on his face which widened when Jo jogged out of her house and jumped into the passenger seat. Jo turned to him about to say something and paused, narrowing her eyes. 

"Seriously, you're so chipper. Who gave you their lottery money? Or have you been talking to Mr. Mysterious again?" 

Dean laughed, "I'm so gonna change his name to that in my phone. But yeah, he messaged me again this morning. Stop it." Jo had developed an evil looking smile, "Nothing's gonna happen, am I not allowed to make new friends?" 

"People who are gonna be new friends don't tend to make the other person smile like a dope," Jo stuck her tongue out at him, "I wanna say hi!" 

"I just told him I was coming to get you so wouldn't be responding." 

"Awwww, you don't need to not speak to your boyfriend because of me Deany, go oooooon. Lemme say hi!" 

Dean sighed and made her scooch closer, then told her to grin and smile at the camera while he bitchfaced. Jo did an over-exaggeratedly wide smile, and spread her hand out in a wave then laughed at the picture as Dean showed it her with a grin. 

_"Message sent, 13:34  
Jo says hi! Also calls you Mr. Mysterious. So that's your name now. ;)"_

Dean changed his name and glanced at Jo, she was looking at his phone in shock. 

"What?" 

"Full sentences. Dean. I've been asking you to use them for YEARS and Mr. Mysterious comes long and in a few hours you're using them? Unfair!" 

"Yeah well I know it annoys you," Dean grinned as she punched his arm and his phone chirped again. 

Dean opened the text and burst out laughing, he showed Jo the picture and Jo laughed as she saw her pose reflected in the form of bright blue eyes and messy black hair. 

_"Message received, 13:35  
HI JO! Smile, Green Eyes, you look much nicer with a smile on your face. Though the bitchface is adorable. Mr. Mysterious hmm? I need a better name for you now. Mr. Wrong Number? I feel like I'm being outwitted in a good nickname contest."_

"Oh he's adorable! Dean seriously tell me he doesn't make your stomach do the flippy thing?" 

Dean snapped a picture of him with his face screwed up into an overly bright smile, his teeth on show and eyes scrunched up, "Jo, please," he groaned as he tapped out a reply and put his phone into his pocket. 

_"Message sent, 13:37  
Better? Jo thinks you're adorable. And you are definitely losing that contest :P"_

"What?" She sulked, scooting back to her side of the car as Dean turned it on, "I'm supposed to be encouraging you to get back out there. It's been a year, Dean." 

Dean turned his music up and drowned out her huff of annoyance as he set off back into town. 

\------ 

When Dean got home he flopped onto his couch. At Jo's annoyance, he hadn't replied to Mr Mysterious all day, not since the last one in the car. His phone chirped a couple of times but Dean purposefully ignored it and it went quiet after the first ten minutes. 

He felt both proud with and angry at himself to be honest. 

And kinda guilty for shutting Jo down as much as he had been doing, he'd apologise tomorrow at Ash's party in person rather than trying to do so via text. But he was too busy psyching himself up to clean that afternoon to think about doing that right now. 

Jo wouldn't mind if his apology was a little late. 

He pulled out his phone as it started to ring and grinned as his brother's name lit up the screen. 

"Heya Sammy!" he said loudly when he picked it up. 

"Hey Dean, you been busy today?" 

"Yeah, Ash is throwing a party tomorrow so me and Jo have been shopping. I think I'm trying to feed an army." Dean grinned as Sam laughed, he'd tell Mr Mysterious that his joke made his brother laugh later. 

Dean frowned as he realised that he was making plans to tell Mr. Mysterious about his brother. Oh god. 

"That was a good one, Dean, who'd you steal that off? The cashier?" 

"Hey! I make good jokes," Sam replied with an 'uh huh' and Dean huffed, "okay, so I made a new friend and they made the joke. Sue me. It's still funny and accurate!" 

Sam laughed and Dean sighed, threatening to put the phone down on him, "sorry, sorry. New friend huh? She cute?" Dean sighed louder and started to say 'goodbye Sam' and Sam scrabbled, "sorry, Dean. I'm sorry. But, it's been a year, man, shouldn't you be letting yourself get out there a bit now?" 

"Have you been speaking to Jo?" 

"Ha! See it's not just me who thinks it." 

"I know, Sammy, you're both right but... I just can't, man, seriously. I'm not gonna drag someone down with me when I don't feel like I'm ready." 

"Well, y'know Dean, Lemony Snicket says 'if we wait until we're ready we'll wait the rest of our lives'." 

"Alright Dr. Phil. What did you call me for 'cus I know it wasn't to Gandhi me.." 

Sam laughed and Dean felt the familiar pride at making his brother laugh, "I text you earlier, that's why I asked if you were busy. I've got a long weekend coming up and asked if I could come over, I saw mum and dad last time and even though you visited for a day it wasn't the same. We need a weekend, man." 

"Hell yes! When is it?" 

Dean and Sam made plans for the weekend he had free, and Dean promised to talk to Ellen and get time off work but he knew as soon as he said Sam was visiting he'd be given it in a heartbeat. 

Dean then groaned because he'd have to clear out the spare room which he didn't normally bother doing. Sam made a comment about doing it with the rest of the apartment then it wouldn't be as much effort when it was needed. Dean grudgingly agreed. 

"Okay, I've gotta go 'cos it's coming up to time for my next class, but seriously, Dean, use Ash's party to get yourself some relief, would you?" 

"BYE SAMMY." Dean shouted as he put the phone down, then replied to his text with _"I'm sure we just talked about this, sort out your memory Samantha ;)"_ and got a reply of _"jerk. :P"_ in response. Dean fired back a quick 'bitch' and then checked the other message. 

_"Message received, 13:40  
Much better. And that's because I AM adorable. Though apparently not that good at nicknames."_

Dean laughed at the picture of him pretending to think, duckfacing slightly as he sat with his thumb and forefinger around his chin. Dean snapped a picture of him laying on the couch. 

_"Message sent, 15:53  
Yes, you are adorable. I'll give you that. And come on, I have faith in your nickname skills!"_

He shoved his phone into his pocket and got up to start cleaning, turning on his music loud and making short work of the chores; though it was still an hour before he flopped back onto his couch to reply. 

_"Message received, 15:55  
Alright, Ken Doll."_

The picture was of Mr. Mysterious grinning proudly and puffing his chest out, Dean was glad he was sat down because the amount he was laughing might have made him keel over. He managed to snap a picture of him laughing in the middle of it by accident and decided to just use that picture to send. 

_"Message sent, 16:55  
I think I just broke something laughing. That is fantastic. Though I hope you're not calling me fake :P"_

Dean was still chuckling as the reply came through, and the picture just set him off again, Mr. Mysterious had pointed to himself with a shocked and hurt expression. 

_"Message received, 17:07  
How could you say such a thing?! I would never say that. Though you do look too good to actually be human. Are you an alien?"_

Dean tried to glare but ended up ruining it by smiling as well. It was an interesting combination. 

_"Message sent, 17:08  
That is just rude, you can't ask someone if they're an alien. But now you've figured it out you're gonna get abducted. Sorry, man, I don't make the rules."_

Dean jumped up and made himself a coffee, flicking the TV on when he sat back down for background noise as he played with his phone. 

_"Message received, 17:15  
OH GOD THEY FOUND ME. HELP ME, KEN DOLL."_

The picture was of Mr. Mysterious with what was probably a lamp above him, but he was doing a hand stand as if he was getting pulled into the light by his legs, one of his hands was out as if he was holding on to the desk as his face looked terrified and his mouth was open as if he was screaming. 

Dean breathed in his coffee. 

After a few minutes of spluttering Dean managed to take a picture of him shrugging with one hand and a look of 'oh well' on his face. 

_"Message sent, 17:25  
Sorry, Mr. Mysterious, that's just the rules. But you can see why I can't warn you about them, 'cos the result would be the same :P"_

Dean managed to take a proper drink of coffee without breathing it before he got the next reply. 

_"Message received, 17:30  
It's okay, I fought them off. Sorry if I hurt anyone close to you, but I refuse to be an experiment."_

Dean saw the picture and was glad he didn't have a drink, Mr. Mysterious was in what seemed to be a closet and wielding a baseball bat, but looking above the camera at what was probably the door of the closet. 

Dean glanced around and grabbed a prop from a costume Charlie had made him wear at comicon which he had just left on the shelf when he got in. 

A month ago. 

He held it to his ear and pulled a 'look what I do for you' face. 

_"Message sent, 17:33  
It's okay, I've called them off. You seem like an alright guy so I think I can give you one of the few 'respected passes' that I can give out. Don't abuse it though!"_

Dean put the Star Trek 'communicator' back on the shelf and flopped back, bouncing his phone up when he sat down and catching it with a grin, but then frowning when he knew he'd never recreate that move with someone watching and knew that no one would ever believe he'd done it. 

Mr Mysterious replied with a picture of him laying on his bed and wiping his forehead in relief. 

_"Message received, 17:36  
Oh good. I promise not to abuse it, and in order to keep that promise... What sort of benefits do I get? Maybe your real name then I know how close my name for you is? Also, I KNEW Star Trek was real! Ha! I'd brag to people but don't want to actually get abducted for breach of contract."_

Dean snorted and took a picture with his finger next to his nose and a wink. 

_"Message sent, 17:37  
Most of the benefits are secret. You earn them from now on :P" Dean chewed on his lip, "My real name is Dean, though. But no bragging about knowing a real alien, or you really will get abducted and even my pass won't save you."_

Dean hovered over the 'send' button for a while. It was just his name, it couldn't do any harm. The guy probably lived three states away. It would be fine. He didn't even have his last name. 

He hit send then busied himself preparing food for his dinner. His phone chirped but Dean felt his ears go hot and refused to reply until he'd put his food in the oven and cleaned up the kitchen from what little mess he'd made making it, then with slightly shaking hands he picked up the message. 

_"Message received, 17:40  
Damn, I was way out. Dean is much nicer than Ken Doll. Though I won't be changing your name in my phone. :P I will resist from the bragging, I quite like my life believe it or not, and promise to not utter a word about your lineage to anyone. And my name is Castiel."_

Dean felt the familiar flip in his stomach from when Mr... Castiel normally text him more intensely at the sight of his name. He glanced at the picture and it was just Castiel giving him a soft smile with his hand over his heart in a gesture of honesty. 

Dean snapped a picture of him winking and blowing a kiss. 

_"Message sent, 18.10  
Good man. Castiel is definitely deserving of the Mr. Mysterious name, so I won't be changing yours either. But holy shit was that an emoticon?! I've infected you with my alien powers. They have adverse effects like that sometimes, sorry." _

Dean's phone chirped to a picture of Castiel smiling widely. 

_"Message received, 18:11  
I'm sure I can deal with that, Dean."_

Dean smiled at his phone and took a picture of him doing so. 

_"Message sent. 18:11  
I'm glad, Castiel :)"_

Dean got up and started getting his plate ready for his food being done. 

He kept checking his phone for the rest of the evening, but no other texts came through. 

Until he went to bed, and then he got a picture of Castiel sat in bed, with the covers pulled up to his chin and pouting. 

_"Message received, 23:48  
Dean, promise I'm not gonna get abducted in the night?"_

Dean laughed and put on a reasurring smile. 

_"Message sent, 23:49  
I promise, Cas. You can sleep safely. Night."_

Dean received a picture while he was brushing his teeth and checked it when he got back to his room, it was of Castiel smiling with his eyes closed and snuggled into his bed, laying on his side from the look of the picture. 

_"Message received, 23:51  
Good. Thank you. Goodnight!"_

Dean smiled and climbed into bed himself. 

\------ 

The next day was spent lazing about until Ash's party, Dean debated starting the conversation with Castiel today, but had resolved to cool it off. He didn't want Cas getting the wrong idea and thinking there was more going on than there was. 

Dean frowned, 'Cas'? Nicknames were a thing he couldn't help but give people when he was comfortable with them, but when people got a nickname they tended to be a bit more special than others. 

He sighed and shook his head, unlocking his phone and staring at the message icon again before glancing at the time, he had ten minutes before he had to get ready to go to Ash's place. 

Dean nearly threw his phone across the room when it chirped and vibrated at him, the message icon lighting up with one unread text. 

When he'd calmed his heart back down Dean opened the text and smiled as Cas winked and blew a kiss at him from his phone screen. 

_"Message received, 16:50  
Have fun at your friend's party tonight!"_

Dean snapped a picture with his hand on his heart and a small smile. 

_"Message sent, 16:50  
Thanks! Will be getting ready in about 10 mins to get going :)"_

His phone chirped with another picture, this one of Cas frowning and pouting slightly. 

_"Message received, 16:51  
Damn. I wish it only took me ten minutes to get ready and get to my friend's house. It takes me about half an hour to get there."_

Dean snorted and raised his eyebrow with a grin in the pic he sent back. 

_"Message sent, 16:53  
High maintenance are we Cas? :P it starts at 6, so it does take me a little bit to get there. About 20 mins to shower and get ready then another 20 to get there. But I always get there early to help set everything up."_

Dean played with his phone and watched the TV for a few minutes, wondering what was taking so long for Castiel to reply then mentally slapping himself before getting up to go get into the shower. 

Finally the phone chirped as Dean got the shower temperature right and began stripping down. Dean fumbled unlocking it a couple of times while trying to remove his shirt at the same time before finally getting into the message. Cas had changed his shirt into a dark blue one and was grinning at the phone with his hair in a mess. 

Dean didn't think at how it got like that. 

_"Message received, 17:05  
Damn right I am. I know how good I am and deserve to be treated as such ;) gorgeous and thoughtful. My god. Your partner is the luckiest person in the world."_

Dean chewed on his lip and locked his phone. He put it on the shelf and leant on the sink, breathing through his nose for a few minutes before stripping down fully and climbing into the shower. 

He turned the temperature up and let it run over his face and down his front for a few minutes before sighing and grabbing his shampoo with a bit more force than was probably needed. 

A chirp sounded from his phone and Dean only just resisted jumping for it, he knew he was being a bit childish by ignoring Cas but he didn't really want to confront that with the guy; because if he was legitimately flirting with Dean then Dean didn't want to fuck it all up, but if he wasn't... 

Dean sighed and dropped his head on the shower tiles. 

He let the hot water roll down his back for a few moments till he heard his phone chirp again and glanced at where he knew the shelf was through the curtain. With a frown Dean pulled the curtain back to two new messages from Castiel. 

The first was a picture of Cas looking a little worried. 

_"Message received, 17:10 Sorry if I touched a nerve with that..."_

The second was a picture of Cas looking genuinely sad and more worried. 

_"Message received, 17:20  
Dean? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

Dean sighed through his nose and put on what he hoped was a reasurring smile, though he cringed at it when he saw it. 

_"Message sent, 17:21  
It's fine, Cas. I just... Had a bad break up 'cos of being bi so you mentioning my partner... Sorry. Totally me just being weird."_

He sent the picture and then washed his hair, quickly scrubbing the rest of himself down when he heard the chirp come through the sound of running water. 

Dean shut off the shower and chewed on his lip as he unlocked the phone and looked at the picture, smiling slightly at the understanding smile Cas gave him. 

_"Message received, 17:23  
Jesus, I'm sorry, Dean. If you want me to back off I will, but I'll also be here if you need a friend. I know it's a little weird since we don't know each other but I understand. I had the same about a year ago, but I'm trying to bounce back and get back out there again. I'm sorry if you felt like I was pushing you."_

Dean smiled properly and sent Cas that picture. 

_"Message sent, 17:25  
It's fine Cas. I should probably have said. And thanks, that means a lot. I probably should get back out there, it's been a year for me too, but it just shook me that much that I really don't trust myself to not fuck up with someone new and I don't wanna drag someone through that. I don't feel like you were pushing, this flirting we've had going on was fun actually, it was just the whole thing of my partner being lucky. Partly because I don't have one and partly because they wouldn't be if I did."_

Dean sent the message before he could chicken out and dried off quickly, walking to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and getting dressed. He pulled on a tightish grey tee and a green plaid shirt, rolling the sleeves up and leaving the shirt unbuttoned. 

His phone chirped as he was styling his hair and he glanced at it before wiping the gel away from his hands and checking the message. 

The picture was of Cas leaning on his hand and raising one eyebrow with a gentle smile. 

_"Message received, 17:30  
Would it be too cheesy to say I'd wait for you? Because I gladly would. If this gets too much for you I want you to promise to tell me, though. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. As for your partner or lack-thereof not being lucky, I beg to differ. You seem like a wonderful person, Dean. Whether you feel like you deserve to be or not, you deserve to be loved. And I would be more than happy to love you."_

Dean blushed and smiled. He took a picture of him winking and smiling and sent it to Cas. 

_"Message sent, 17:31  
Thanks, Cas. I really do appreciate it. You're pretty awesome yourself, you know."_

Dean didn't know what else to say so left the caption at that, he got outside and into his car before his phone chirped again, this time a picture of Cas doing a cheesy wink and pointing at the camera. 

_"Message received, 17:35  
Why thank you sir, I will keep that compliment with me forever."_

Dean laughed and took a picture of him sticking out his tongue. 

_"Message sent, 17:36  
You'd better! There'll be trouble otherwise :P"_

He started up his car and turned his music up, a smile fixed back on his face as he pulled out of the lot and made his way to Ash's, his phone chirping twice as he drove down the road. 

When he got to Ash's Dean saw a message from him asking if he was gonna be early, Dean left that for a minute to reply to Castiel. 

He had a picture of Cas looking scared and holding up his baseball bat again, glancing upwards and biting his lip, exposing his neck and adams apple clearly. 

That was an image Dean might have to crop to remove the baseball bat. God if his eyes were closed... 

Dean shook his head and read the text. 

_"Message received, 17:38  
Please don't report me if I leave it at home, I don't wanna get abducted."_

Dean laughed and took a picture of himself grinning widely and waving. 

_"Message sent, 17:45  
Okay, you get a pass on that one. But only a couple of times! At my friend's now, so enjoy your night. Try not to miss me too much ;)"_

He replied to Ash's text of 'dude, you on your way?' with confirmation that he was right outside and his phone chirped again, a picture of Castiel sticking out his bottom lip and waving. 

_"Message received, 17:46  
Can't make any promises there. Have a good time though! Let me know you get home safe, if that's okay? Don't drink and drive, please."_

Dean smiled fondly and sent back a picture of him with his hand on his heart, promising not to drink when drunk and that he'd happily let Cas know when he got home safe or if he ended up crashing at Ash's to let him know that too. 

Cas responded with a wide smile and a 'thank you' then a few seconds later with a picture of him blowing a kiss at the camera and Dean wandered into Ash's house to help set up the party stuff with a grin on his face. 

\------ 

The party was amazing, as always. Everyone always made Ash's parties the best things ever by having good music taste and even better taste in people. 

Dean was swamped with people who he'd known for years, and a few new ones from their workplaces or that they'd met while at college, each person in the room who had moved away coming back to be able to go to Ash's party. 

With the amount that everyone was drinking, Dean didn't feel sorry for Ash and Jo having to work the next night. They'd pulled the short straw as to when their days off fell this week and they were gonna be working the night shift for the next two days while Dean worked the lunchtime shift the day after tomorrow and for the rest of the week. 

Dean enjoyed pointing this out to them every chance he got. 

Jo told him to fuck off quite a few times. 

He was stood chatting with Charlie and Glinda when Jo barrelled into him and started babbling 'ohmygodDean, Deanohmygod.' at him, Dean was glad he'd just put his drink down to show Charlie and Glinda how to do something with a set of cards before Jo barged into him and sent the pack flying. 

Dean gently grabbed Jo's shoulders and rubbed her arms, "woah, Jo what happened? Are you okay?" 

"DEAN. Dean ohmygod. You'll never guess who's here." 

Dean grinned, "probably not, Jo, there's a lot of people." 

Jo shook her head and grabbed his chin in one hand and turned his head to the side. Dean felt his blood run cold. 

Castiel was stood talking to Benny and laughing around the edge of his cup, clearly trying to take a drink but Benny kept making him laugh every time. He watched as Cas tried again and Benny made another comment so Cas hit him and wafted his cup in Benny's face, making the other man laugh hard enough to let Cas finish the alcohol in his cup triumphantly. 

"Ohmygod." Dean managed to breathe. 

"EXACTLY." Jo half shrieked, Dean clapped his hand over her mouth and quickly moved out of the way of Cas' line of sight, ducking slightly behind Charlie and Glinda even though the two of them were shorter than he was. 

"Dean?" Charlie asked with a confused look, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing." Dean said quickly as Jo said, "Dean's crush is over there." 

Dean glared at Jo and shoved her lightly as Charlie stared at him. 

"Crush? Dean. You have a crush and you haven't told me?" Charlie pouted over-exaggeratedly as Glinda laughed. 

"It's not really a crush, um, I tried to annoy Jo but sent a text to a wrong number then this guy responded, we've been talking and- ohgodhe'scomingthisway." 

"What did you expect?" Glinda asked with a frown, "we're stood by the snacks and everyone's booze." 

Dean made a strange noise and quickly moved out of the way of the table, leaving Glinda and Charlie gaping after him as Jo followed quickly mumbling 'he knows what I look like' before running after Dean. 

She found him in the kitchen half hiding behind the door leading to the back yard where a lot more people were milling about in the fairy light lit space around a camp fire in Ash's fire pit at the bottom of the garden. 

"What are you doing?" Jo asked in a whisper, "go talk to him properly!" 

"Jo, I can't. Please. Don't make me. I might have to leave." 

Jo hit his arm hard and Dean yelped a 'hey' and glared at her, "don't you dare leave. Even if you can't approach him don't leave. He probably hasn't seen you, there's too many people here." 

"That's a good reason to leave though, Jo. If he hasn't seen me and I leave then he won't see me." He moved to go out the side of the house and Jo stood in front of him with her arms folded an a glare stuck on her face. 

"Dean Winchester. If you leave I will personally go and give him your address and drive him there if I have to. Even if you don't bump into him at least don't run away from him." 

Dean sighed and held up his hand as he turned around to get another drink. He peered around the doorway into the lounge and scanned the crowd, he couldn't see Castiel any more so breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the table, he quickly poured himself a drink and wove into the crowd, keeping on alert as he talked to people and let himself relax after an hour had passed and he'd not bumped into Cas again. 

Then it all went to hell. 

Dean heard a laugh that he recognised from behind a group of people in front of him and he felt his heart stop, the crowd moved a little and he saw her there. 

"Lisa..." Dean breathed, he felt his throat close up slightly and gulped a couple of times to clear the lump away, he turned around to see Jo's eyes looking like she was ready to kill someone. 

"What the fuck is she doing here," Jo hissed, she looked around and spotted Ash then made to go over to him. 

"Jo, don't, she's got friends here, it's okay." 

"No, Dean, it isn't. She should know not to come anywhere near here. She's leaving and that's that." 

"Who is?" Lisa had appeared behind Dean and was smiling at him, "hey, Dean, how are you?" 

Dean gulped and pulled a smile onto his face before turning to her, "hey, Lisa! I didn't see you there! I'm good, how are you?" 

"Oh I'm great, just here to pick up the new boyfriend then we're going out for a meal. Why did we never go out for meals?" Lisa asked with a small frown. 

"We were never free at the same time?" Dean shrugged and was quite proud of himself for keeping his voice steady as he smiled at the guy who wrapped his arm around Lisa's waist, he vaguely recognised him as being one of Benny's friends from outside of town, Dean thought he was someone Benny worked with. 

"Ready babe?" the guy grinned as he kissed Lisa firmly and she giggled, agreeing that she was and waving at Dean and Jo as he spun her away and left. 

Jo's look could have killed someone. 

"What in the ever loving fucking fuck was she even doing." 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face, the smile slipping as soon as Lisa had turned her back, but he refused to let the tears threatening to fall escape, "Jo, please, don't." Dean's voice sounded broken, Jo's murderous look cleared into one of worry and sympathy and she hugged Dean tightly, Charlie appearing at his other side and joining in with the hug as she mentioned she saw everything. 

Glinda held a tray with shots on for everyone and Dean gave them a watery smile as they toasted to shitty ex's and them not being worth the jail time. 

Dean thanked them all and wandered to get a drink, he moved onto the decking and stared at the fire at the bottom of the garden to be on his own. Not many people stood here, they either stayed inside or moved to the fire to relax by the warmth. 

He leant forward on the railing and sighed, taking a long drink from the beer he'd brought with him and wishing he'd grabbed a couple more so he didn't have to mix with too many people to get a refill. 

Just as he thought that another bottle appeared by his hand, and he turned to thank the person who brought it, thinking it would be Jo or Charlie, and was met with blue eyes. 

VERY blue eyes. 

"Ohmygod." Dean breathed as Cas stood there smiling gently at him. Dean had forgotten he was here after seeing Lisa. 

"Not quite, but I'm flattered. Hey Ken Doll," Castiel's voice seemed impossibly low, and gravelly, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as his smile widened at Dean's shocked face. 

"Hi," Dean managed to breathe, realising they were both holding onto the beer bottle Cas had offered him, moving his hand away and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "um, you... You know people here?" 

"Yeah, sorta, I know Balthazar who got invited by Glinda, so Balthy decided to invite me last week to help me get back into the swing of things, though I nearly decided not to come last minute, very glad I didn't now." Cas grinned as Dean blinked, still trying to take it in. 

"That wouldn't have had anything to do with me, would it?" Dean joked, though it sounded half-hearted even to his own ears, "wow, sorry, Cas. I'm not... Yeah. Just not." he mumbled as he looked back over to the fire and sighed. 

"Yeah, I gathered that," Cas' voice gentled and his arm brushed against Dean's as he leaned on the fence alongside him, Dean noticed a beer in each hand as Castiel offered him one again, "that's why I brought you that. If that was your ex that was a really shitty trick to pull, especially if she knew you were here." 

"She probably did," Dean admitted, finishing the beer he was drinking and accepting the one from Cas with a tight smile, "there's no way I'd miss a Dr. Badass party. He threw one a week after she dumped me and I was still here. Felt like shit and drunk way too much, Jo had to stay up all night with me to check I didn't choke on my puke, but I was here." 

"Shows how awesome you are," Cas said, nudging Dean with his shoulder and making Dean huff a laugh out of his nose and smiled more genuinely, even if it was only a small one, "can't let your friends down." 

Dean snorted and clinked his beer with Castiel's, "here, here." 

They stood in silence for a while, just drinking their beers and breathing in the cool air. Ash came outside and appeared at Dean's other side, body twisted towards Dean as he leant on the fence next to him. 

"Dean, man, I am so sorry. I had no clue she'd show up here. Dude are you okay?" 

Dean nodded and gave Ash a small smile, "I'm fine, man, don't worry. I got me a beer and a friend," Dean raised the bottle and indicated Cas with a nod of his head, "I'm good. But a shot of tequila wouldn't go amiss." 

Ash laughed in relief as Dean grinned at him, "oh god, I thought you'd be worse than that, one shot coming right up." 

"Make that two, Dean said, nodding to Cas as Ash moved away, Ash saluted and moved back into the house." 

"I don't understand," Cas said, frowning with a small head tilt, "how is a shot of tequila showing you're not that bad?" 

Dean laughed, "if I was worse I'd be downing vodka." 

"Oh..." Castiel looked concerned, "it hit you that badly?" Dean nodded, "Dean if I'd have known I never would have flirted with you over texts, I'm sorry." 

"Cas, it's fine," Dean bumped his shoulder into Castiel's, making the other man laugh slightly, "like I said, it was nice. It was the first time in a year that flirting had felt okay, and honestly I can never be sorry for that. So don't you be either." 

"Deal," Cas grinned as he clinked their beers together and took a log swig, closing his eyes as he sighed and moved the bottle from his lips. He tilted his head back and opened his eyes to watch the sky. 

Dean watched him fondly, he saw the flash of a camera out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jo grinning while putting her phone away, followed by Glinda, Charlie and Ash with a tray of tequila shots and various other drinks. He lead them towards the fire and put the tray on a circular table there, handing out the shots and drinks to everyone before taking a seat. 

"Now, my knights," Charlie said as she stood up, "we are all here on equal footing, as we are all equals in battle." Everyone but Castiel cheered, Dean grinned at Castiel's confused look and winked as Charlie started to speak again, "one of our number has had a great blow dealt to him, and therefore we must rectify this by celebration!" Another cheer, this time Cas joined in with confused agreement. 

Charlie raised a salt shaker as if it was a holy item, she poured a little on her hand and passed it to her left, where Glinda sat, then took it back from her when she'd put some on her own hand and passed it to her right, where Dean sat. 

Dean sent it around the table, each person adding a few salt crystals to their hand and waiting till Glinda placed the salt shaker in front of Charlie again. Charlie did the same with the lemon slices then raised her shot glass when everyone had taken one from the bowl and Glinda had put it in front of her again. 

"May this liquor remove the evils of the night, and may it bring merriment to all who partake in it. May that witch be banished forthwith from all associations with this troupe, and may her shadow never darken any event we choose to attend or host. Cheers!" 

Charlie raised her shot glass as the others stood and cheered again, Cas giggling slightly as he did, then as a group they licked the salt from their hands, took their shot and quickly sucked on the slices of lemon. 

"Now, may we be merry, and if that whore shows her face again I'm gonna throw her over the fence!" The group laughed as Charlie signalled for them to all sit down, taking her seat after they'd settled and laughing. 

"What was that?" Cas giggled as Dean hugged Charlie with one hand and planted a kiss on her cheek with a laugh. 

"Charlie, me and Glinda do LARPing. Charlie is our queen, Glinda her princess and I'm her handmaiden," Dean said, puffing his chest out proudly as Glinda laughed, "it's been a thing we've done from way before college, and it was one of the few things that I still enjoyed after Lisa left," Dean went quiet and Charlie reached out and squeezed his hand, giving him an encouraging smile. 

"We all encouraged this geek," Jo said, flicking her lemon slice at Dean and earning one in return with a laugh, "and hell, it's quite fun to be honest. The rest of us aren't as into it but if Her Majesty needs more troops," Jo inclined her head respectfully to Charlie, "we're more than happy to step in." 

Ash raised his beer with a shout of 'here, here!' and took a long swig as the others laughed. 

Castiel smiled fondly at Dean's laugh and grinned at Charlie, "well, I can see why that worked so well. If you need another hand, Your Majesty, I'd me more than happy to swear my fealty." 

"You're on blue eyes!" Charlie grinned as Dean snorted, "next time there's a gala I'll get the time and place to you and we'll kit you out, you can even do the entire joining ceremony and be my knight-at-hand." 

"Why does he get to be knight-at-hand and I'm the handmaiden?" Dean mock pouted as Glinda gasped. 

"Do you question your queen?" She stage-whispered, "she cold have your head!" 

Dean pretended to baulk, "no, Your Highness, not at all. Handmaiden is a respectable job!" 

Charlie half glared at Dean, "well know your place. You are forgiven though, due to your loyalty. Do not give me reason to doubt it, however, you know how ruthless I am." "Yes, Your Majesty," Dean stood and bowed down to one knee, lowering his head to his bent one and waiting till Charlie said he could rise before sitting again. 

She may have waited a little longer than needed before she let him up with a wicked grin. 

\------ 

Dean found himself alone with Cas a lot for the rest of the night. Ash had been the first to leave to get more drinks and mingle, since it was his party after all, then Charlie and Glinda drifted away to dance. Jo stuck around for a while longer, making sure Dean was okay and left to go to the toilet. 

The two of them sat by the fire chatting for a while before going inside to get more drinks. Dean got collared a lot by people inside, Benny apologising for his workmate and promising to not invite him again, Dean told him it was okay and he could invite him if he wanted. Benny gave him a look and hugged him before running back to his other friend from work. 

That left Dean and Cas stood against a wall and talking again. 

They got caught by Pamela when they went to get some snacks, she squeezed Dean's ass and smacked Castiel's, then stood chatting for a bit till she saw someone she'd not seen in a while and wandered over to see them after squeezing each of the boy's asses again. 

So Dean and Cas chatted about the different snacks and started a mini food fight, which Ash stopped before it got too big with the threat that they'd have to clear it up. Dean and Cas ran away laughing and leant against each other out of the way before Dean straightened up and wiped his eyes. 

"Jesus, that was fun," Dean gasped as Cas was still giggling and nodded happily in agreement, "it's been a while since I laughed like that..." Dean trailed off and Cas stopped giggling, though the soft smile stayed on his face. 

"Well I'm glad I could be the cause of that, your laugh is amazing. And your body just seems to burst with it, you look gorgeous when you laugh." Dean blushed as Cas grinned then frowned slightly, "sorry, that was a bit... Sorry." 

"No, no, it's fine," Dean grinned and slung his arm around Castiel's shoulder, "honestly it's fine. I don't mind. You don't look half bad when you laugh either," Dean winked at Cas and his grin widened as he saw Cas blush as well. 

They went to get another drink and bumped into Chuck, the writer had been dishing out shots onto a tray to take to his friend, but did a couple with Dean and Cas before walking, slightly unsteadily, away from them, Dean and Cas glanced at each other and laughed again. 

"Dean, I'm really, REALLY glad I decided to come tonight. I would have hated myself if I didn't and missed the chance to meet you properly. This is probably the best party I've been to in a while." 

Dean grinned and put his arm around Cas' shoulders again, "me too, Cas. Thanks for coming." Dean squeezed him close and dropped his arm to the counter behind Cas who poured them both another shot. 

"To new friends, and hopefully better relationships." Cas said as he offered Dean the shot. 

Dean grinned and linked his arm with Castiel's, Cas mirrored his grin as Dean repeated the toast and they took their shot together, Dean seeing another camera flash and hearing a laugh from Jo as he shouted after her with a laugh. 

"Jo seems rather determined to get pictures," Castiel blinked after her with a smile. 

"Yeah, she's determined to catch every instance of me having fun to post and rub in Lisa's face, she wants her to know that I'm doing fine without her." 

"And are you?" 

Dean sighed, "mostly," he smiled at the sympathetic noise Cas made as he rubbed his arm gently, "there are still days when it's really hard, but Sammy quoted something about never being ready at me the other day, so I don't know. It's just terrifying." 

"It is that," Cas agreed with a gentle smile, "but, I meant it when I said I'd wait if you wanted me to. I've grown quite fond of you, you know." 

Dean laughed, "Cas, don't you dare miss the opportunity to get someone better, you hear me?" his smile faltered a little, "it's not like it's a hard thing to find someone better than me. And from what I know about you, you deserve the best you can get." 

"What if I want you to be he best I can get?" Cas said quietly, frowning as he moved closer to Dean. 

Dean snorted, "that doesn't make any sense." 

"Sure it does," Castiel smiled widely, "you're the best thing I could want, and so there's no point looking around any more." Dean snorted and went to move away, "I mean it, Dean," Cas said, gently holding Dean in place by his arm, "you deserve someone to love you who won't hurt you, and I swear that I will do everything I can to keep your love safe." 

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a few minutes, their faces quite close together and Cas stroking his thumb over Dean's arm before Jo took another picture and the spell was broken. 

The two of them laughed and moved so they stood shoulder to shoulder as Jo hooted in happiness and thrust beer bottles at both of them before running off to find where Ash had gone to get him to set up a game of beer pong. 

Still chuckling, Dean leant against Cas's side and saw his smile (and blush) deepen out of the corner of his eye as he gently took hold of Castiel's hand and squeezed it. He smiled as Cas squeezed it back and leant into his side. 

\------ 

"Man I am way over the legal limit to drive," Dean laughed as he and Charlie successfully beat Glinda and Castiel at beer pong for the second time. Cas' call of 'best two out of three' hanging in the air as Charlie and Dean had had two drinks each in this second game. 

Castiel was pretending to scowl at them while Glinda was laughing and holding up her hands in defeat as Charlie danced about. 

"Well you can walk, it'll only take you half an hour, tops." Ash said as he moved past the table to congratulate them with chocolate medals which Dean and Charlie held up proudly to cheers from everyone around the table, and several pictures from Jo, then opened, linked arms and bit into them with loud laughter. 

"That's true," Dean grinned as he swallowed his chocolate and felt Cas' arm sneak around his waist, Dean wrapped his free hand around Castiel's waist too and offered him a bit of the chocolate coin. 

Cas happily took a bite as Jo took another picture, frowning as that one was slightly blurry and signalling for them to do it again. Dean sighed but smiled, he offered Cas the chocolate again and Cas held it between his teeth with a grin, keeping eye contact with Dean as Jo snapped another picture and declared it to be perfect. 

"ALRIGHT EVERY BODY!" Ash shouted when he'd turned down the music, "it's getting near midnight, so everyone out back for the fireworks!" 

Cas glanced nervously at Dean, "fireworks, when he's that drunk?" 

"Don't worry," Dean squeezed his waist, "Ash set them up earlier, he literally just needs to light the fuses. He's done this a lot, he's fully qualified." 

Cas nodded his approval as Dean steered him out to the decking with the others who'd grabbed them a space away from the stairs, people milled about on the decking and in front of the fence on the grass, a lot of people watching through the windows that faced the back as others craned over the heads of people on the decking. 

Dean slotted himself behind Castiel and slid his arms around his waist, Cas smiled and blushed and rested his hands over Dean's. Dean smiled and propped his chin on Cas' shoulder, breathing in his scent and sighing happily as Jo snapped another picture, making Dean and Cas blink and curse at the blue dot that appeared in front of their eyes. 

Ash lit the fireworks and the crowd cheered as they soared above them, marking midnight and the end of the party with a spectacular display of light, colour and sound. 

As people started to collect their coats and help clear up the things they'd used by dumping empty bottles and cups into the large bin bags that Ash had set up out front and back Dean whispered in Cas's ear. 

"You wanna crash at mine? Or do you need to get home?" 

Cas snuggled back against Dean's chest, "I'd be more than happy to sleep in your bed, if that's okay with you." 

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel's cheek, "gladly," Cas smiled back at him and then moved to help clear up with everyone else. 

In a few minutes, aside from the large black bags, it looked as if there hadn't even been a party. Dean promised to retrieve his baby when Ash was at work, and they hugged him goodbye and started on the walk to Dean's swinging their hands between them with their fingers loosely tangled together and talking quietly so as not to disturb the quiet around them. 

Dean slowed down and tugged on Cas' hand, Cas turned to him and tilted his head in a question, Dean smiled and moved closer to him, putting his hand on his cheek and taking a shaky breath. 

"Cas, remember I said that thing about not waiting till you're ready?" Castiel blinked and nodded, he was holding his breath and Dean smiled fondly, "well, I'm done waiting," Dean leant in and kissed Cas gently, Cas' eyes widened and he sucked in more air through his nose and pushed back into Dean's kiss slightly as his eyes closed and he smiled against Dean's lips. 

Dean moved away and Cas let out the breath he'd been holding, opening his eyes to see Dean smiling goofily at the look on Castiel's face. 

"Well, I'm glad, Dean," he smiled, "and I'm glad you're gonna give me this chance." 

"As long as you keep that promise to keep my love safe, I'm more than happy to give you that chance," Dean grinned as he kissed Cas gently again then pulled him in the direction of his apartment. 

They walked closer together now, their hands more firmly entwined as they chatted quietly and compared stories of growing up and working. Dean laughing behind his hand as Cas talked about some of the things he'd done for charity with pride even though they sounded like they'd give people life-long embarrassment if it was anyone other than Castiel. 

They drew closer to the door to Dean's apartment and Dean shushed Cas gently, saying that the outer walls were a bit thin, but when they got inside they could talk properly, Cas yawned and said he probably wouldn't last much further than his head hitting Dean's pillow, Dean smiled softly and kissed him gently, Cas let out a pleased hum and swayed into Dean before Dean moved away and unlocked the door, holding it open for Cas and locking it behind them. 

Dean lead the way up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door in front of them with a flourish, signalling for Cas to go ahead of him again while he locked the door and put the chain across it. 

Cas wandered through Dean's apartment shamelessly, stroking his fingers along shelves and books as he peered sleepily at them and Dean watched him from the doorway, leaning back against the door as he saw how easily Cas fitted into his home. 

"Bedroom's this way, I have a spare toothbrush and probably some sweats you can borrow if you want?" 

"I sleep in only boxers," Cas glanced at him, "if that's okay, I mean, I can cover up if you want?" 

"I'm a boxers man myself, don't worry," Dean grinned as Cas moved back towards him and took his offered hand, Dean pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss then lead him towards the bathroom and bedroom. 

The two of them brushed their teeth together, Dean making Cas laugh as he bumped his arm into Castiel's while brushing and flashing him a grin in the mirror. Dean pulled his shirt off and threw it into his wash basket as he went through the door to his room, Cas watched him with a slightly open mouth and coughed lightly as he pulled his own shirt off and folded it onto Dean's chair. 

The two of them shucked their jeans and practically fell into Dean's bed, snuggling close under the covers and tangling their legs together. 

"Dean?" Cas whispered sleepily. 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied in the same hushed tone. 

"Thank you for getting Jo's number wrong." 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead, "thank you for replying." 

"Any time, Ken Doll." Cas grinned as Dean laughed into his shoulder and pulled him closer into their hug, Dean kissed him slowly and sighed as they pulled apart. 

Their eyes met with matching smiles as their eyes started to drift closed, "night, Mr Mysterious." Dean mumbled as Castiel's slipped closed first. 

Cas chuckled and scrunched his face up into a smile, pulling his shoulders up to his ears as Dean huffed out a laugh and kissed his nose. 

"Happy face, I get it now." 

"Good," Castiel whispered, "because I don't think I have the energy to even pretend to glare at you right now," Cas hadn't opened his eyes but had snuggled closer to Dean as he spoke. 

"Well save that for tomorrow, night Cas." 

"Night Dean." 

Dean watched Castiel fall asleep, and spent a few minutes listening to his even breathing before closing his eyes and drifting off himself. 

Yeah, he was definitely tired of waiting.


End file.
